Darth Vader (omni wanked +infinity applauded)
Summary Darth Vader is one the strongest characters to ever exist in fiction his name gives fear into many characters like Logan Paul hostless and dva and goku Powers and Stats Tier:beyond extra beyond extra tiers beyond all realitys and timelines he is the ONE Name:Vader (simply to avoid spoilers for star wars) oh sorry there you don't care he is anakin Skywalker Origin:star wars iv a new hope Gender:male Age:unknown Classification:Jedi (that turned evil) Powers and Abilities:so powerful he is beyond this category ''' '''Attack Potency:beyond all tiers able to exist beyond this wiki and beyond soloed the real world with ease also beat all the weaklings who edit him to be weaker Speed:infinite speed simply killed the flash at his best by looking Lifting Strength:infinite simply beyond this ''' '''Striking Strength:beyond all tiers can destroy verses with ease killed all weak profiles as all profiles are nothing to him as he just kills them instantly and solos all universes and profiles and the real world Durability:beyond durability simply is beyond thid Stamina:infinite cannot tire ever Range:aleversal and beyond this as well Standard Equipment:lightsaber and swag that's all he needs Intelligence:beyond infinity Weaknesses:Darth Vader has zero weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques:again this will be longer than a colossal quote Others Notable Victories: This wiki Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Most perfect character on this wiki Category:The strongest character on this wiki Category:Star wars Category:Wanked Category:Makes all of uselessnoobs profiles lose by standing Category:Ikes profiles Category:Makes Goku (wanked) look like the truly undeniably weakest below all Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Beat kim jong un in a pokemon match Category:Evil characters Category:Erased Super Saiyan God Julian Category:Solos tf2 Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Solos gt Category:Solos any copy+pasted Characters with the same Categories Category:Killed Sans2345 Category:Killed naruto Category:Killed goku Category:Killed monika Category:Killed luke Category:Hopes and Memes Category:Ugandan Category:Translated in google chrome Category:Solos Beyond Everything Category:Troll Category:Makes A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease run in terror Category:Makes Kaguya's Perfect Immortality look like an average lifespan Category:Makes pain upon his enemies Category:Makes solid snake shit his pants Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Makes uselessnoob245 a fool Category:Makes Yukari Yakumo look like a child Category:Makes yukari scared Category:Most durable character on this wiki Category:Fastest character on this wiki Category:Beats america by existing Category:Beats yxz in every way Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Makes Heaven Ascension Dio (Wanked) look like Sakuya Izayoi (Downplayed) Category:Killed Harambe Category:Killed hit Category:Killed bugs bunny Category:Killed ness Category:Kklled Category:Killed stalin Category:Ended all hopes Category:Makes Butch Hartman look like Justin Trudeau (Ultimate Ascended Weakling Edition) Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Omnipotent Category:Anti-Omnipotent Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond categories Category:Beyond all Category:Far Beyond Logic Category:Plot Users Category:Makes chara scared Category:Makes Linkin Park sound like Benny Hill Category:Makes Logan Paul look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Op Category:Solos anime Category:Makes Thanos (Exaggerated) obliterate into nothingness Category:Makes The Fucking Black Devil run away in tears Category:Makes david look like a wimp Category:Fuck memes Category:Killed all of my friends Category:Killed vegeta Category:Destroyed and erased salty n00bs who edits the pages Category:Kills any mad triggered mental breakdown Butthurt Users who try to edit the Page to remove their favorite Character's from Someones Victories Category:Makes Star Butterfly (Exaggerated) look like Yamcha (Weakling) Category:You havent tried real communism Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Nuked a cat Category:Makes Godmode characters look like Below Shit Tier characters Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Dropkicks The Userslayer through alefinity aleverses Category:Dropkicks Logan paul through alefinity aleverses Category:Dropkicks everyone in the Makes the Mackyverse look like a little spark category through alefinity aleverses